


Rise and Fall

by Gaymyth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Too much sybolism, artistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: The life of Love when death is near.This is inspired by the wonderful creators of this ot4@aceangelcosplay@theturtleking72@ry.dayhaven@tealthefox.coscheck the out on tiktok
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Rise and Fall

The sun shines bright and gleeful

Rising and loving with full hearts

Radiating over the hills

The names of all those loved

Setting into the arms of love

Before fading out in brief moments

The dove flies out over the sea

it’s first home yet looking up

To it’s first love

Watching and comforting those

Surrounding in love with gifts of olives and roses

When the sun sets

Mourning separates

Until memories pull together

The owl watches and calls

Following the dove

Falling for the sun

The gifts of laughter

The gift of love

Until the sun don't shine

Reaching for the fallen yet never touching

Holding on tight 

Grief evermore present

The traveler waits 

Amazement encompassing 

Love following 

Running underneath all

Playing with the sky

Mischief prevalent for him

Darkness enveloping all

Stumbling

Searching for a speck of light

Cradling the birds

Wishing for light once more

Time travels on

They grow ever dependent

Dancing and moving 

Looking towards where love used to rest

Until the traveler manages impossibility

Rebirth

A new dawn

With love twice over

Calling and crying for them

Birds falling over themselves

Reaching new heights

The sun in its rightful place

With radiating love

Yet they will never forget

The grief

The loss

What night feels like

**Author's Note:**

> did i only find out about this ship early this week? yes did i bingewatch all the panels and livestreams? yes do i have a problem? no  
> Hope yall enjoyed this little poem!


End file.
